


Oh Christmas Tree

by caramelariana



Series: A Very Drarry Christmas [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Christmas traditions, HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco pick out a Christmas tree together. (Part of A Very Drarry Christmas, but can stand alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it's a bit past Christmas, but I wanted to get these uploaded while it was still technically the Christmas season. This series was originally posted in 2011 on ff.net, and I wanted to export it to AO3 while it still made sense to post a Christmas fic!

25 Days of Christmas, or A Very Drarry Christmas  
Oh Christmas Tree

Draco shivered and buried deeper into his coat as he marched through the snow. He would have much rather been at home drinking a hot cup of cocoa and leave this business to the house elves, but Harry insisted on picking out his own tree. Draco really didn’t see the point to the excursion, but Harry rarely asked for anything, so the blond had conceded.

They had travelled to a special tree farm for this auspicious occasion; one which let the patrons pick a tree still growing in the ground to be lopped in front of them. This ensured the utmost freshness for those willing to spend the extra galleons. Price, of course, was not an issue for the Malfoy heir. He simply had no taste for traipsing along in the cold as if they had no other options.

Harry finally stopped in front of a seven-foot fir and turned to Draco with a face full of delight. “This is perfect!” he exclaimed. “What do you think Draco?”

Draco honestly thought this whole operation was ridiculous and did not understand how the man could not trust house elves to pick out a decent tree. He had, however, learned several things about Harry over the many months they had been dating, and wisely kept his thoughts to himself. He pushed his hands deeper into his pockets and shrugged as well as he could in his thick coat. “Whatever you want is fine with me,” he said obligingly.

Harry frowned and studied the blond. “The whole point is for _us_ to pick out a tree. This is our first Christmas together! You could at least pretend to be a little bit excited.” He pouted.

“I _am_ excited about it,” Draco argued. “I’ve just never been the tree enthusiast you seem to be. If we had let the house elves acquire a tree for us, we could be sitting nice and cozy in front of the fireplace.”

By the glare leveled in his direction, Draco knew he had once again stepped in it. Apparently there was more meaning behind the tree-selection process than Draco could possibly fathom. And since this was Harry Potter he was with, the information would not be forthcoming. Shouldn’t Draco know the importance of selecting their first Christmas tree together? Well, he didn’t, and he was not likely to be enlightened. So in the spirit of Christmas—he really had been hanging around too many Gryffindors as of late—he swallowed his agitation and actually paid attention to what words Harry chose to chastise him.

“This is really important to me, Draco,” Harry said. Uh oh, he was using _that_ tone. “And if you don’t care about it, then you can at least be more supportive for me. If I just pick a tree it’s not really _ours_. I want to know what you think.”

Draco released a suffering sigh and looked the fir up and down. He was not about to get into an argument over a tree, of all things. He was no expert at what constituted a decent Christmas tree, but he could at least compare it to the ones he had growing up in the manor. “Is it going to be tall enough?” he asked, looking at the tip of the fir.

Harry snorted. “It’s not going in Malfoy Manor,” he said. “We don’t have to try to fill up a fifty-foot tall entryway.”

“I think you are exaggerating a bit there,” Draco mumbled. But he admitted that the other man was right. This tree would fit in there flat quite well without forcing the tip to bend against the ceiling. He flinched a bit at that imagery and began to wonder if maybe it was too tall. “This isn’t really my forte Harry,” he finally admitted, silently begging the man to understand. “I’ve never in my life picked out a Christmas tree, so I don’t know the requirements for deeming a tree worthy.”

He shifted nervously as Harry studied him. “You’ve never picked out a tree?”

“Never,” Draco assured, shaking his head. “The house elves always took care of it. One morning I would wake up and the tree would have appeared overnight.”

Harry smiled. “Like magic.”

That one earned a trademark eyebrow raise from Draco. “Of course it was magic Harry. You think the house elves were able to carry that thing?”

This caused Harry to laugh, which only left Draco confused. “Well, if you think it looks nice enough, I think this could be the tree. Then we can go home, sit in front of the fire, and have some cocoa.”

At that enticing promise Draco would have said burnt up log looked nice. Luckily, he actually wouldn’t be embarrassed to have this particular tree in his home, and that’s all that really mattered as far as he was concerned. “I think it’s perfect, Harry. Now send up the signal so we can get out of this snow.”

With a grin, Harry sent green sparks into the air, indicating that they were ready to cut down their tree. They heard a pop as the owner of the farm and one of his elves appeared beside them.

“Find one you like?” he asked cheerfully.

Harry nodded. “Yes, this one right here. If we could please have it delivered to our home as well?”

The farmer nodded. “Absolutely. You sure picked out a beauty. Of course, we treat all of our trees with the utmost care.”

Having already been privy to the man’s talkative nature, Draco quickly stepped in. “Yes Mister Johansen, we are well aware of that. It is why we selected your farm. Now if you’ll just let me know how much and you can deliver it to the destination I gave you.”

“Mitsy is ready to be giving the sirs their tree,” the elf interjected excitedly. “Mitsy is knowing where to go and will give you the tree right away!”

The two wizards nodded their thanks and Draco handed over the required galleons. Mitsy disappeared with the tree, using the magic that only house elves seemed to possess. The farmer handed them the portkey that would take them out of the wards protecting the farm from apparation. With the disconcerting pull a portkey always caused one to feel, the two were away from the farm and on their way home to enjoy their tree and the promised cup of cocoa.

Only then would Draco learn of the importance of decorating the tree as a couple.


End file.
